


74 A.C.

by StarksInTheNorth



Series: House Targaryen through the Years [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), fire and blood - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, targcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksInTheNorth/pseuds/StarksInTheNorth
Summary: Events from House Targaryen set in 74 A.C.Including:- birth of Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, "The Queen Who Never Was"- the end of Prince Vaegon Targaryen's knightly training with Prince Baelon- Saera Targaryen's adventures the Red Keep kitchens- Prince Gaemon Targaryen's death
Relationships: Alysanne Targaryen/Jaehaerys I Targaryen, Alyssa Targaryen/Baelon Targaryen, Jocelyn Baratheon/Aemon Targaryen
Series: House Targaryen through the Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553038
Kudos: 1





	74 A.C.

This is a placeholder for fics to come


End file.
